Nos lumières éternelles
by Arsenall
Summary: Francis est un fantôme dit fou et meurtrier vivant dans un manoir isolé en haut d'une colline. Un jour, Ludwig, un paysan de l'Est, vient le trouver et lui demande de l'aide. Mais il devra en échange mourir. Et si celui-ci devenait aussi un fantôme et se retrouvé obligé de rester avec Francis? Et si ils étaient l'un pour l'autre la clé pour échapper à leur cruelle éternité?


**Nos lumières éternelles**

** D**isclamer: Les personnages sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**P**ersonnages principaux: Francis Bonnefoy (France) et Ludwig Beilschmidt (Allemagne).

**P**airings: FraGer. Une touche -importante pour l'histoire- de FrUK.

**R**ating: Pour le moment T.

**N**ote de l'auteur: Ceci est mon premier écrit sur ce couple que je trouve trop rare ans le fandom français.. Enjoy!

**D**ans un monde différent du notre, où vampires, loup-garous et spectres sont rois, existe un manoir immense du nord où habitait, disait-on, un vieux fantôme capable de ressusciter les morts.

Ce fantôme était toujours habillé d'un costume blanc aux bords violets, d'un nœud pourpre qui pendait en-dessous de son cou, d'un voile transparent posé sur ses cheveux blonds, comme un châle, et d'une paire de gants beiges. Il avait des yeux bleus océans, virant parfois sur le violet; une peau blanche, douce et tendre d'après les dires d'un certain vampire; des lèvres roses, une fine barbe de trois jours, un nez aquilin, des joues rebondies... C'était un homme qui semblait pur, innocent, malgré l'éclat de luxure qui brillait constamment dans le creux de ses yeux.

Parfois, il portait une fine épée d'escrime attaché sa ceinture. Sur le plat de l'arme, une rose gravée traînait en longueur, s'enroulant autour du fer éclatant. La poignée était d'or, l'étui parsemé de petites chaînes d'argent. C'était une magnifique épée de collection, que tout le monde craignait. Mais sa plus grande particularité était d'étincelles comme un diamant. C'était une pièce magnifique. Elle se nommait Marmiadoise.

Ce fantôme était un épéiste hors pair; mais aussi un magicien puissant. De sa main droite, des cristaux de glaces apparaissaient. De sa gauche, un joyaux incrusté sur le dos de sa main faisait revivre les défunts.  
>C'était des dons qu'il avait acquis grâce à ses parents. Sa mère était une Dame reconnue de l'époque, qui avait eut la mission divine de protéger le Lac Enchantée de Wotterdam. Son père, un mage-chevalier de glace au service du Roi-Vampire de l'époque.<p>

Sa naissance avait provoqué l'arrêt des fonctions de ses parents, qui n'aurait jamais eut assez de temps pour l'élever dignement. Ils s'étaient installés dans le célèbre manoir, avec quelques domestiques. Le fantôme y avait grandit,et y était mort.

Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Francis Bonnefoy était le nom de ce fameux fantôme. Aux yeux de tous, c'était un meurtrier, fou, étrange. Un homme qui avait eut à passer des épreuves difficiles, emportant avec lui avec des séquelles psychologiques. Beaucoup avait peur de lui, de sa magie. Sa puissance les terrifiait, mais surtout son étrange capacité à faire revivre les morts.

Son état de fantôme aussi ne les rassuraient pas. Les rares personnes qui devenaient fantôme après leurs morts étaient d'illustres personnages, tous connu de leur vivant. Mais parfois, il y en avait qui mouraient avec des regrets profonds, qui s'ancraient dans leurs mémoire; alors ils erraient dans le monde des vivants, à la recherche de l'accomplissement de leurs devoirs.

Pour Francis, s'était un peu des deux raisons qui lui avait permit de revenir dans son manoir.

Mais c'est encore une autre histoire.

**U**ne mélodie douce et lente résonnait entre les murs richement décorés du manoir.

De ses doigts fins et agiles, Francis tapait contre les nombreuses touches d'un piano à queue blanc. Son long manteau était retenu par les fines sculptures du siège sur lequel il était assis. Les yeux mi-clos, il regardait avec nostalgie ses mains guider la mélodie.

Dehors, de gros flocons tombaient sur le sol défoncé de la route menant à son chez-lui. Il n'y avait déjà qu'un désert de blanc, où se rajoutait les nouvelles neiges. C'était bientôt Noël, mais Francis n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Et de toute façon, il n'avait plus personne avec qui festoyer et s'échanger des cadeaux.

Il stoppa la mélodie, sans brusquer le tempo, puis délaissa le piano pour rejoindre la cuisine faites de cuivre. Il plongea son bras dans une marmite et y sortit un sachet de thé bien conservé. Pour diverses raisons, c'était l'unique boisson qu'il pouvait avaler. Le reste traversait son corps de fantôme. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le thé, mais s'était vu forcé d'en prendre tous les jours durant de longues années paisibles.  
>Il prit un pichet d'eau, l'amena sur une plaque de cuivre, et s'appropria la bougie surplombant la cheminée. Suivant le geste, le fantôme amena la flamme vacillante sur la plaque qui s'enflamma. Le pichet d'eau déposé dessus, et il suffisait d'attendre quelques minutes.<p>

Pendant ce court temps, Francis pouvait nettoyer la marmite de cuivre, rallumer la bougie pour la millième fois ou encore bien replacé ses manchettes un peu trop grandes pour lui. Jamais il n'avait attendu sans rien faire. C'était contraire à son existence même de fantôme.

Il s'approcha du pichet d'eau et constata que le liquide bouillait. Prenant le sachet de thé, il versa l'eau brûlante dans une tasse d'argenterie et y trempa le sachet.  
>L'eau auparavant claire prit une teinte violette, et le fantôme pût enfin s'asseoir dans son fauteuil favori, et déguster son thé.<p>

Il regarda la neige écraser le village de Long Road, faisant disparaître les toits de briques rouges communs aux petites maisons de quartier. Les arbres parlants de la forêt des Lamentations s'époussetaient du duvet blanc, le froid glaçant leurs racines. Des corbeaux volaient en planant au-dessus des arbres, malgré le vent sifflant du ciel. Leurs cris graves et glauques se faisait entendre jusqu'au village.

Puis soudain, bravant la tempête blanche une ombre s'avança dans la direction du manoir. Francis fronça ses sourcils blonds et serra sa tasse contre lui.

Un animal? Une illusion?

La tâche grise continua sa route, en vacillant et en tremblant. C'était anormal. Personne depuis longtemps n'avait osé s'aventurer aussi près du manoir, alors par un temps de tempête!

Le fantôme aux yeux violets se releva, et posa délicatement sa tasse sur la table basse du salon. Un goût acre de fer et de sang prit sa bouche, une sensation de faiblesse se tapit dans sa poitrine.

Pas de doute. L'ombre venait vers lui. Mais qu'est ce que c'était?

Il prit Marmiadoise et ferma un à un les boutons dorés de son manteau. Il resserra le cordon de ses bottes et tira sur ses gants. Puis, de nouveau, il leva les yeux vers l'ombre. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son manoir.

Francis marcha vers l'entrée principale de son habitat, où plusieurs tableaux se succédaient, et respira calmement. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Sa main s'avança vers la poignée, tourna le verrou.

Et il ouvrit grand la porte d'acajou. Une bouffée de neige et de vent vint refroidir sa peau, qui cria directement pour rentrer et se mettre devant la cheminée. Pourtant, elle ne se colora pas de rouge. Quand on est un fantôme, on ressent, on ne subit pas physiquement.

Le jardin s'étendait sur quelques mètres, mais l'ombre n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle avait donc passé son portail de fer. Il pointa le bout de son épée d'escrime et attendit une quelconque réaction de l'inconnu. Rien.

Mais Francis fut contraint de reculer et de lâcher son épée dans la neige lorsqu'un corps robuste mais glacé tomba dans ses bras. Surpris, le fantôme faillit s'étaler au sol. Mais ses esprits surpris revinrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient partis, et il soutint de toutes ses forces l'homme évanoui qui lui faisait face.  
>Francis commença à vraiment ressentir des piques de froid, et il se hâta de récupérer son épée dans l'épais duvet blanc et de trainer le corps avec lui dans son manoir accueillant et chaud. Il le poussa dans l'entrée et referma la porte, non sans difficulté. Il dut mettre tous son poids pour que le courant d'air d'hiver ne rentre pas plus dans le manoir.<p>

Abandonnant la porte, le blond se tourna vers l'inconnu. Une expression de crainte et de dégoût s'empara de lui.

Qui est-ce? Que veux t-il?

Il recula de quelques pas et prit une canne qui traînait sur l'un des meubles de bois. Le bout du bâton craquela, titilla et caressa la peau gelée de l'homme, qui ne réagit pas. Mais le torse de celui-ci, recouvert d'une simple cape de mitaine et d'une tunique beige, se levait et retombait, au fil de sa respiration.

Au moins, il n'était pas mort.

L'inconnu avait des cheveux blonds ,parsemés de petits flocons blancs, plus clairs et bien plus court que le fantôme. Une carrure imposante, des mains calleuse de travailleur, un visage carré, rougit par le froid. Ce genre de personne ne se trouvait pas à Long Road. Il n'y avait presque que des bourgeois, et les quelques paysans travaillaient à leurs services. Rien de bien physique.

Un étranger, donc.

Francis s'approcha de l'homme et le détailla plus longtemps. Il se pencha, amena sa main contre l'une des joues de l'inconnu et eut un sourire tendre. Sourire qu'il réprima bien vite, se demandant bien pourquoi son corps sympathiser avec l'autre blond, qui pouvait être quelqu'un de dangereux...

Une étrange chaleur prit sa poitrine et il agrippa sans réfléchir le corps évanoui sous ses épaules et le conduisit jusqu'à la cheminée de la cuisine, la plus efficace. Il allongea l'inconnu sur le tapis de coutures violettes et raviva les braises avec sa canne. La lumière vacillante se refléta sur le visage endormi, l'enveloppant petit à petit d'une chaleur réconfortante.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

Francis était partagé entre le besoin d'aider le garçon, et l'envie de se maudire pour être aussi naïf. Il secoua la tête, se donnant l'impression d'oublier ses pensées, et rejoignit son fauteuil favori, tout en empoignant sa tasse au passage. Le thé devenu tiède tomba dans sa gorge, puis il s'autorise quelques minutes de répit, pour réfléchir et savoir quoi faire de l'étranger.

**I**l avait à la fois chaud et froid. Il était à la fois rassuré d'être en vie et terrifié de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait.

Il grogna, se décala un peu vers la droite, du moins il pensait que c'était sa droite, et sombra de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Et vite. La vie de son grand-frère était entre ses mains. Il fallait qu'il se lève; qu'il aille quémander le fantôme à la Marmiadoise. Mais ses membres étaient lourds... Sa force envolée... Son courage bien loin d'ici...

_"- Ludwig, je t'en prie! Il faut que tu ailles là-bas... Il n'y a que toi qui le peux! _

_- Elisabeta... Calme-toi... J'irais voir ce fantôme. Pour le moment, il est dans un état stable, ne t'affoles pas. _

_- Je.. Je suis tellement désolée! J'aimerais tellement t'accompagner... Mais avec l'enfant dans mon ventre, je ne- _

_- Ne pleure pas. Tout vas bien se passer. Je te le promet." _

Ces voix le poursuivaient depuis son départ de sa ville de Wotterdam. Jamais il n'avait oublié les larmes et les yeux fatigués de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

Il amena sa chemise contre lui et l'enfila, grinçant parfois des dents en touchant une partie de son corps encore douloureuse. Une fois l'habit sur ses épaules, il chercha autour de lui de quoi se défendre. S'il tombait soudain sur une étrange personne du manoir, il ne voudrait pas se faire tuer sans avoir opposer de résistance. Et puis de toute façons, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Enfin, surtout son frère. Surtout pas alors qu'il allait enfin être...

Une braise de la cheminée se posa sur son bras à moitié dénudé; et Ludwig eut un léger glapissement de douleur. Il frotta avec ses doigts rouges et presque sans peau la brûlure et jeta un regard énervé au feu, qui redoubla d'intensité, comme pour se moquer de lui.

- Saleté...

Le blond se détourna de son ennemi flamboyant et remarqua du coin de l'œil une longue canne en bois, qui lui sembla très vieille lorsque qu'il prit l'objet entre ses mains et que quelques miettes de moisis s'échappa de ses jointures. Au moins, il pourrait contrattaquer en cas de combat.  
>Déjà plus rassuré, le garçon avança à pas feutré vers l'entrée de la cuisine.<p>

Une grande salle richement décorée lui fit face. Une table avec autour une dizaine de chaises et plusieurs meubles en marbre agrémentait la pièce, où un autre feu de cheminée ronronnait bruyamment. Tout était bien propre; pas une seule poussière ne traînait quelque part: Ludwig l'aurait vu tout de suite.  
>C'était dans ses habitudes d'être pointilleux. Il continua son avancée et arriva dans un long corridor, avec un papier peint vert sombre, qui rendait l'endroit lugubre.<p>

- Bon sang, mais où suis-je tombé.., se lamenta le blond, qui regardait avec crainte le lustre doré qui pendouillait au-dessus de sa tête.

- Chez Francis Bonnefoy pourquoi?

Ludwig sursauta, empoigna sa canne à deux mains et se retourna vers l'origine de la voix, les yeux écarquillés. Tout son corps trembla lorsqu'il ne vit que le vide autour de lui. Il passa d'un coup sec sa langue sur ses lèvres, qui s'étaient asséchées d'un coup puis dit, d'une voix qu'il voulut confiante:

- Où êtes-vous?

- Mais ici, blondinet!

Il tiqua légèrement au surnom mais ne répondit pas et leva les yeux vers le mur au-dessus de l'entrée de la salle à manger, et découvrit un grand tableau avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en train de gigoter d'une manière ridicule dans des habits de chevalier.

- Qu'est ce que...? commença Ludwig, les sourcils froncés.

- Eh bien, mon garçon, railla le tableau d'une voix aiguë, n'as-tu donc jamais vu de chevalier?

- Bien sur que si! Mais jamais de.. De tableau qui parle!

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire, car l'homme parut offusqué, et s'étrangla presque, ses joues se teintant de rouges et ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Par instinct de survie, le blond aux yeux bleus recula de quelques pas, la canne tendue vers le tableau.

- Je ne suis pas une peinture! Enfin si... Mais non! Ce n'est qu'un corps qu'on a prêté à mon âme, mon garçon! Autrefois, j'étais fait de chairs et de sang! J'étais un illustre chevalier! Ne connais-tu donc pas Louis Bonnefoy, le chevalier au Lys? Pauvre fou! Tous le monde me craignait à l'époque! Le Roi-Vampire m'avait désigné comme son garde personnel, les femmes me couraient après! J'en ai vaincu des dragons et des spectres noirs! J'en ai tués des gobelins de l'Ouest et des lycanthropes rebelles! Je suis une légende, blondinet! Une merveilleuse légende!

L'homme reprit son souffle, et fixa d'un air hautain Ludwig, qui se retenait de le laisser parler seul pour pouvoir continuer à explorer le manoir. Blasé, voilà comment il se trouvait à cet instant-là.

- J'aime les fêtes! J'aime les femmes et la boisson! Et bien sur, le combat! Que serais un chevalier dans son épée? Un mage sans son bâton? Rien, mon garçon! Le néant absolu!

Le chevalier commençait lentement à jouer avec ses nerfs. Et son sourire fier ne faisant qu'accentuer son envie soudaine de l'étrangler.

Louis marqua une pause et eut un léger sourire, les yeux pétillants.

- Et toi, qui es-tu, blondinet?

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, marmonna ledit blondinet, Je me nomme Ludwig, et je suis à la recherche du fantôme à la Marmiadoise.

L'autre plissa ses yeux violets et son visage s'assombrit. Son armure délavée cliqueta. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, qui s'étalèrent contre son front. Une atmosphère lourde tomba dans le corridor.

- Que lui veux-tu? demanda enfin le châtain d'une voix grave, les traits du visage serrés.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Ludwig, qui se sentit néanmoins chanceler face au changement brusque de comportement du chevalier.

- Alors tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Pars.

- Laissez-moi au moins une chance! s'indigna le blond, qui se rapprocha du tableau.

- J'ai dis pars! hurla la peinture, qui amena sa main devant lui et fit jaillir une vague argentée, qui fonça droit sur l'autre garçon.

Des cristaux de glace.  
>Ludwig ne bougea pas, comme immobilisé par une force invisible. L'attaque magique se rapprochait à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.<p>

Déjà la fin?

Non, il avait pourtant promis à Elisabeta...

Non, il devait au moins rester vivant pour son frère!

Non, il ne pouvait pas s'écrouler à cause d'une peinture arrogante et bavarde.

Soudainement, furtivement, une silhouette blanche se plaça devant lui, et balaya d'un revers de main les fins cristaux de glaces, qui se brisèrent lamentablement au sol. Des cheveux blonds attachés avec un ruban violet avec un voile transparent au dessus du crâne, un long manteau blanc immaculé, des gants beiges, un pantalon à rayures raisins.

Était-ce le fantôme à la Marmiadoise ?

Ludwig attendit quelques secondes, avant d'enlever ses avants-bras de devant son visage. Louis Bonnefoy fixait avec des yeux glacés le nouvel arrivant, une bouille boudeuse et les bras croisés. Il pût l'entendre soupirer, avant que le chevalier ne se retourne te disparaisse du cadre, laissant une toile noire. Où était-il passé? Il n'était pas mort quand même (bien que normalement, il le soit déjà..)?

- Excusez-le, il n'est pas très respectueux.

La voix douce et fluette de la silhouette blanche le tira de ses pensées. L'homme avait un fin visage, des yeux bleus océans virant sur le violet et une barbe de trois jours. Rien de très effrayant. Par contre, Ludwig pouvait ressentir une aura puissante, froide et chaude à la fois, qui entourait le corps translucide de celui-ci.

Un spectre?

Non, les spectres ne portent jamais de blanc. Et puis, ils ont toujours les yeux noirs.

Serait-ce...?

Le blond ravala durement sa salive et croisa le regard amusé de son vis-à-vis. Pourtant, il pût apercevoir une légère lueur de crainte. C'était compréhensible, il était rentré chez lui, l'homme étant surement le propriétaire du manoir, et était armé d'une canne. Mais il lui semblait beaucoup plus fort que lui, malgré sa carrure fine et peu musclé.

- Êtes-vous...

Ludwig essaya de se rappeler du nom que Louis avait prononcé quelques minutes plus tôt. Franck? ... François? ... Francis.

- Francis Bonnefoy? articula t-il, bafouillant sur le prénom.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? demanda l'autre en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Une lueur vive passa dans les yeux violets de celui-ci, un scintillement aguicheur que l'étranger du manoir repéra sans difficulté. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis le fantôme, voyant que l'autre blond ne répondait pas, s'avança et soupira.

- C'est mon ancêtre, n'est-ce pas?

- L'homme du... tableau.

- Oui, oui... Louis, mon oncle. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne vous a pas infortuné, caractériel comme il est!

Ludwig, lui, espérait sincèrement que  
>ce Francis ne voyait pas la couleur rouge dont s'étaient teintés ses joues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la présence de celui-ci lui donnait chaud, et l'attirait indéniablement. C'était une sensation désagréable, et le blond jura entre ses dents contre ces vagues de chaleurs qui le prenait subitement. Il tira sur les manches de sa chemise, comme pour se protéger et détourna la tête du regard posé sur lui.<p>

- Où suis-je?

- Chez moi, mon cher.

Le blond aux yeux clairs ne répondit pas, et attendit que l'homme développe. Ce qui n'arriva pas, laissant un Ludwig complètement désorienté.

- Dans quelle ville?

- Près de Wotterdam. Plus précisément, vous êtes dans le manoir qui se trouve sur la colline et juste à côté de la forêt des Lamentations.

Manoir... Wotterdam... Colline...

"- Le fantôme, où puis-je le trouver?

- Il ne faut pas y aller, petit.. Puissant, froid... Il a l'épée à la Marmiadoise...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Une épée de diamants... Pleine de magie... N'y vas pas, petit, n'y vas pas...

- ... Où est-il? J'irais même si cent hommes m'en empêchait! Je dois le faire pour ma famille.

- Tu es courageux, petit... Dans la ville de Wotterdam... Dans un manoir qui surplombe la colline... Tu le reconnaitras sans peine, ce fantôme. "

D'accord. Il était face à un fantôme qui possédait l'une des épées les plus puissantes de l'époque, et qui était connu comme étant un meurtrier fou.

- Un problème? s'inquiéta Francis, en triturant de sa main droite les boutons de son manteau.

- N-Non...

- Nous devrions passer dans le salon, il y fait plus chaud. Et vous sortez tout juste d'une tempête de neige.

- C'est vous qui m'avait amené ici? gronda Ludwig, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- C'est vous qui êtes venu jusqu'au manoir, et par un temps désastreux en plus! Vous seriez mort si je ne vous avez pas recueillit dans ma maison, répliqua le fantôme, en marchant vers une autre pièce de ladite maison.

Ainsi, il avait trouvé le manoir. Plus rassuré, le blond emboîta le pas à son hôte et suivit des yeux ses cheveux voilés bougeaient au rythme de ses pas.  
>Il l'intriguait énormément. Cet être pure, puissant, qui habitait au fond de lui une passion dévorante... Une pointe d'amour perdu, de frustration, de tristesse et de haine. C'était ce que lui inspirait l'aura tentatrice qui entourait son possesseur.<p>

- Asseyez-vous, l'invita le fantôme en lui montrant un fauteuil de sa main gantée, Hum.. Comment dois-je vous appeler?

- Je suis Ludwig Beilshmidt, répondit-il en se calant dans l'épais cuir du reposoir.

- Votre nom me dit quelque chose... Vous ne seriez pas de l'Est?

- Si. Plus précisément de la ville de Isenngarde.

- Vous avez de la famille?

Le blond se tendit sur son fauteuil et observa quelques minutes le fantôme, qui remuait les braises d'une nouvelle cheminée. Il hésita à lui expliquer la raison de sa venue. Mais il lui fallait se dépêcher, ou son frère allait...

- C'est justement pour ça que je suis venu vous trouver, monsieur Bonnefoy, annonça t-il finalement.

- Que voulez-vous? cracha presque le fantôme, qui s'était prestement relevé, une expression de colère au visage. Mon épée pour tuer vos rivaux et prendre ainsi la relève de votre seigneur? Ma mort pour devenir chevalier auprès du Roi-Vampire et gagner ainsi de l'argent?

- Non, non! s'empressa de dire l'originaire de l'Est, Ce n'est rien de tout ça!

Francis eut une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses prunelles violettes, puis s'avança vers son "invité", de sorte à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Que me voulez-vous? articula t-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Ludwig, qui se sentit rougir de cette soudaine proximité.

- Mon... Mon frère était gravement malade, à cause d'une poussée de magie précoce dans son cœur. Il est décédé il y a deux jours. Mais il allait devenir père! Sa femme n'a plus que deux semaines avant d'enfanter! Et sans mon frère, nous sommes tous deux sans le sous...

- Tu veux que je ressuscite ton frère? murmura le fantôme, en écarquillant les yeux.

Le blond acquiesça, puis reprit de plus belle:

- C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu ici! Mon frère est trop important pour moi, et pour ma belle-sœur aussi! Nous ne pouvons vivre sans lui... S'il vous plaît! Je lui ai promis! Je ne peux pas repartir bredouille, ça me tuerait!

- Comment s'appelle ton frère?

Francis avait un regard éloigné, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément. Une main tapotait son menton, tandis que l'autre avait trouver refuge dans l'une des poches du manteau blanc. Il ferma les yeux et Ludwig pût entendre le souffle régulier qui s'échappait de ses lèvres roses. Il fixa le visage du fantôme, et une boule d'excitation vint de nouveau titiller sa gorge.

- Gilbert, finit-il par répondre, en déglutissant.

- Oh.

Étrange. Ludwig pût apercevoir une vague lumière émeraude s'échapper de sa main gauche, mais la manche violette du manteau vint cacher la lueur magique. Il se releva du fauteuil et fit face à l'autre homme. Sa main se posa sur son bras et il agrippa de toutes forces celui-ci, avant de poser un genoux au sol.

- Je vous en prie! Sauvez mon frère!

- ... C'est d'accord. Mais sache que si je le fait revivre, toi, au contraire, tu mourras. Il faut une nouvelle âme pour remplacer une absente. Ce sont les lois de l'au-delà.

Le blond aux yeux clairs leva sa tête vers le visage du fantôme, qui le regardait avec un air sérieux.

Ma vie contre celle de Grand-frère hein?

- Marché conclu.

Le visage de Francis s'assombrit une seconde, avant d'aborder un sourire faux. Il s'avança vers Ludwig, posa sa main sur sa joue. Une atmosphère étrange s'installa entre les deux hommes, le plus jeune complètement captivé par les yeux violets de l'autre.

**T**o be continued...


End file.
